Life in Balkov Abbey
by Kailee Hiwatari
Summary: Boris goes back in time to get the best bladers & train them for BioVolt purposes, but everything isn't right. Voltaire is a retard & Max's mother Judy has a new love! PG for swearing & OliEnri, JudyBoris stuff
1. Forward in Time

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: Hi people!! I don't own Beyblade! I own character Kailee Hiwatari, my friend owns Furiy A.K.A Mariko Valkov!  
  
Johnny: WEEEEEE  
  
Kai: you don't have Kaiproval to like my sister!  
  
Johnny & Kailee: -_-'  
  
Chappie 1: Forward in time  
  
Voltaire sat in a computer chair in his office 10 years before the world tournament & waited for Boris to enter as he had called for him. Boris entered the room "You rang?" He said in a low Lurch voice. "Yes Boris, I need you to go forward in time & bring me the world's best bladers- " Voltaire was cut off when his 3 year old granddaughter Kailee ran up to him "HI GRAMPA!!!" she said in a high pitched voice. "I have somefing to to say to you" "Well what is it?" Voltaire asked. Kailee cleared her throat then sang "It's your birfday & your 75, some people wonder why you still alive, even thought it not your gwumpy style, happy birfday, would it kill ya to smile?" "Why yes it would hurt Grampa to smile, now go play with your big brother Kai while I talk to Uncle Boris" said Voltaire, pushing his granddaughter out the office door. "Now get working on that time machine!"  
Boris finishes the Time Machine & travels 10 years into the future!! Meanwhile life at the Abbey is going on as usual."No Mariko! My turn to play Nintendo!" 5 year old Tala yelled at his 3 year old sister. "NO!" yelled Mariko, she blew him a raspberry & went back to playing Mario Kart 64. 5 year old Ian was working in his secret lab. "Yes I add this blue stuff to this &-" He gets cut off by an explosion.  
Unfortunately for Boris he gets stuck in time & space with the bladers he kidnapped to bring to BioVolt & returns to his normal time 10 years after he left. So he ended up where he came, but with the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics & Saint Shields. Over the next few months everyone settles into the new environment & are friends, well almost.  
Mariko chased Kevin from the White Tigers & Joseph from the Saint Shields down the hall after they tripped her down 5 flights of stairs all lined with cactuses. Mariko almost had her hands around Joseph's neck when Dunca came barreling out of the Saint Shield's dorm & joined the chase because Joseph dyed his Beyblade pink. Then Tala walked out of the bathroom eating toothpaste from the tube when he got trampled by them. Kevin & Joseph got away & Mariko & Dunca were in pain.  
Meanwhile in the Majestics dorm, Oliver & Enrique talked about how they loved each other, & Robert & Johnny played Chess. "Checkmate" said Robert coldly. Johnny sat back & pouted, then decided to do what he did best, bug Mariko! He left the room & went to look for her. He found her in the hall talking to Rei. Johnny noticed the antennae -like flyaways she had, like her brother Tala. "Is your father a cricket?" He asked holding a microphone to Mariko's face. "If he is, How does it feel being his daughter?" Rei went to defend her when she pushed him away & smashed Johnny into a wall. "You never learn do you?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Please review! My first ficcie, I know it isn't too funny, I hope it gets better! ^_^ 


	2. Kaiproval

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: HI PEOPLE! Chappie 2's up! I don't own Beyblade, I own Kailee & my friend owns Mariko  
  
Johnny: no Rei owns Mariko  
  
Rei & Mariko: grrrr *beat the crap out of Johnny*  
  
Me: ^_^ '  
  
Chappie 2: Kaiproval  
  
Kailee walked down the hall when she saw Johnny on the floor in pain. She helped him up. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine with this stuff, always happens you know" he replied. Kailee looked away & blushed a little. Johnny decided to get her attention. "Hey, do you know if Mariko & Tala's father's a cricket?" he asked holding up the microphone. Kailee laughed, & so did Johnny. Little did they know they were being watched.  
Judy Tate walked along the sidewalk in Moscow Russia right infront of the Abbey. Boris looked out a window, & once he saw her his heart pounded out of place. He ran outside quickly & went up to her. "Hello miss." He said politely. "Uh Hello" Judy replied. "Um mister" "Yes?" Boris asked. "You aren't wearing pants." "Oh" Boris looked down & blushed slightly. Judy laughed, so did Boris. He went in, got changed then came back. "So, want to go get some coffee?" "Sure, can I have your name?" "Boris Balkov, you dear lady?" Judy blushed. "I'm Judy, Judy Tate, divorced though so not quite Tate" "Oh, I see"  
Michael followed Judy & Boris to a nearby coffee shop with a video camera. "Dude this is too much!" he said to himself. "Who knew?" said Eddie. "This isn't nice to do to our Manager!" Emily scolded, Michael gave her the finger & she immediately shut up. Judy & Boris talked for a while then decided to leave & go on a real date, which was filmed by Michael.  
Kai stepped out from behind a wall. "Kailee, you aren't flirting with the whiner are you?" He asked his sister. "You sayin' I whine?" asked Johnny turning a nice red colour. "Yes I Am, I quite remember our last battle" Johnny now had smoke rising from his ears. A whir of Black shot by & Johnny, he felt the bangs his bandana held up fall on his face. His bandana was gone & his hair was down making him look like a girl. A Gothic figure leaned against the wall smirking, antenna, or "hair" a brilliant red colour to match her rival's face. "Looking for something?" Mariko teased holding up the blue bandana. As Johnny tried to retrieve his bandana, Kai pulled Kailee aside.  
"You like him?" He asked pointing to Johnny. "What if I do?" "Well, he's not in my good list, we're enemies. & I don't approve of you hanging out" said Kai "Oh so I don't have KAIproval?" Kailee said sarcastically. (Kaiproval is the mix of approval, & Kai, my own word!)Kai sweatdropped & said. "No, I really don't like that kid, so please, for me, don't hang out with him." Kailee gave him the big puppy dog eyes "FINE!!! I won't, I'm not allowed living my own life!" She yelled before storming off.  
Kailee made her way to the training room & launched her blade & let it spin around for awhile before calling her bit beast. "Keaborg" A Yellow, three tailed fox like Wolborg except fire instead of ice. (You know Keaton from Zelda? It's a mix of that & Wolborg) appeared in holographic form. "Anything needed Mistress?" Keaborg asked. "No, Kai just won't let me hang out with Johnny" "Salamalyon's master?" Keaborg asked. "Yeah" "Dranzer & him are always fighting. Then they get over it, go to a bit bar, drink, then fight again, it's quite humorous" Kailee laughed. "I wonder, do you have DRANZproval?" They both laughed.  
  
End of Chapter 2, yeah it sucked, I'm getting into the Johnny/Kailee section. Yes I have bitbeasts that talk & go to bars & dates. -_-' I'll be fitting some Rei/Mariko & Mariah torture later on. So to Mariah fans, don't read!  
  
Johnny: *runs away from angry Mariko & Rei with Hammers* 


	3. Dates

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: I don't own beyblade, or Mariko, just Kailee  
  
Johnny: you have me! (  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Chappie 3: Dates  
  
Boris & Judy get hammered & get married an hour after they met & Michael was still taping it all. Mariko gave Johnny his bandana back & he left to the kitchen. Kailee came out of the training room & followed. He opened the door for her then slammed it shut. "Johnny" said Kailee. "Yeah?" "Well, you know how Kai is. He doesn't want me hanging out with you." "Well, who cares what he says, hey to start, wanna go out?" Kailee nodded & started jumping around. "YAY!!"  
Meanwhile in Bit Land. Keaborg & Salamalyon are walking through a romantic land of burning destruction (They're both fire types) when Dranzer shows up. "Hey Salamander, squish away before I destroy you!" He squawked "You wanna fight birdie?" "Guys stop please!" Keaborg said as they started fighting. 10 mins later Dranzer asked, "Why were we fighting again?" "Dunno, wanna go grab a pint?" "You Europeans" said Dranzer & they walked off to a bar. Keaborg sweat dropped.  
Johnny & Kailee walked through the dark streets of Moscow that night, when Johnny noticed a tacky restaurant that was having it's grand opening. "Wanna see what they got there?" he asked "Sure!" so they go to the Entrance & Oliver comes out sporting a pink Tux. "Welcome to 'The Gay Mange*'" He said. "OH Hey Johnny, got a girl, oh well, since you're a friend & this is the grand opening, I'll let you off" He said pushing them into the restaurant & locking the doors. Enrique came out in a purple glittering tux & showed them around to the buffet, the dance room & the back rooms for...you know.  
Kailee sat at a table with Johnny in a far corner, away from the gay people. "HEY VOLCANOE TOP!" They heard someone yell. Mariko ran up holding Rei's hand "OMG you got a girl!" she said. "Yeah, so?" Johnny replied "OMG you got a guy!" Rei rolled up his sleeve ready to punch but, Mariko gave him the dismissing hand gesture. "See you around chump" She said taking Rei's hand & leaving to the ballroom. "Well, wasn't that exciting?"  
"I can't take this place any longer" said Johnny. "Yeah, I'm not even supposed to be here" Kailee said annoyed. "Looks like we'll have to get ourselves kicked out" "& how do we do that?" Johnny left the room & went into one of the back rooms. Oliver & Enrique were there & Judy & Boris 0_o. He took out a Polaroid camera & started taking pictures & trying not to look. Then he ran back out. "So what did you do?" Kailee asked. "Took some pictures" Then all the couples from the back room (after they were dressed) formed an angry mob. "See, I told you we'd get out" He said. "Yeah, they'll get us out with pitchforks" said Kailee nervously.  
Meanwhile in the ballroom, Mariko & Rei were the only ones dancing. "Hey where is everyone?" She asked. "I dunno" said Rei "But, now it's better, we're all to ourselves"  
Back at the Abbey Ian was working in his secret lab. "MWUAHAHAHAHA IT'S ALIVE!!!" Bryan was doing something & Tala was sitting on a couch in his Wolborg boxers, watching Soap operas & eating Aquafresh whitening toothpaste.  
Johnny & Kailee were chased out the back door with pitchforks. "Mission accomplished" They went back to the Abbey. Robert was playing on- line chess, which was his only worthy opponent, Ian was in the bathroom plucking his nose hairs, Spencer, Gary & Steve were watching Barney, Bryan was still doing something & Tala was still eating toothpaste.  
Meanwhile in some unknown place, the Dark Bladers Sanguinex, Lupinex, Cenotaph & Zomb, were plotting revenge, but not just on the Majestics, but everyone!!! "HEHE I LIKE BARNEY!!" Zomb yelled into the night.  
  
Me: end of chappie 3 R&R please  
  
*Pronounced GAY-MANJAY  
  
Oliver: ^.^ that's my new restaurant! 


	4. Welcome to Hell

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: me noa own beyblade,  
  
Mariko: raarggg  
  
Rei: ^_^  
  
Johnny: ow *twitch*  
  
Chappie 4: welcome to hell!  
  
Mariko & Rei get home an hour later. Rei went into the Bladebreaker's dorm & Mariko wandered around for a bit. Kailee went to bed in the dorm for people with no team where she, Kenny & Mariko slept. Kenny was sitting on his bed typing away & listening to Dizzi tell jokes. Johnny paced around the Majestics' dorm.  
"Will you please stop your infernal pacing you imbecile?!?!" Asked or more ordered Robert. "Some of us are trying to sleep" "Someone busted a hemorrhoid today eh Robbie?" Johnny taunted. Robert got out of bed & tackled Johnny to the floor then started tickling him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STTTOOPPPP!!!!!" Johnny was laughing so hard he was crying. Then he was just crying when Robert sat on his back. "T- t-tryy slim f-fast!"  
Mariko, who was standing by the door, was listening in on everything. "Yes! A weakness!" She jumped up & down. After regaining herself went to bed in the "People with no team"'s room.  
"SHUT UP ZOMB!" yelled Sanguinex, who was perched on a chimney on the Abbey roof. "Shut up your self! You'll wake them up" Cenotaph whispered. "Finally sweet revenge!" Lupinex said to himself. "Yes Brother." Said Sanguinex "Not just on the rich brats, but them all!"  
Rei yawned & stretched as he woke up. "I thought I heard something." he said to himself. Not bothering to wake the others, he curled back up in his bed like a cat.  
"BROTHER!!!" Sanguinex said loudly. Lupinex raised his head from the toilet bowl. "Sorry, doggy habit." He grinned widely, Sanguinex nodded & Cenotaph was in a heated conversation with his cousin, the toilet paper. "I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" Sanguinex stormed out of the room & into the "People with no team" room & dragged the sleeping Kenny & Mariko out of the room & into the hall. Cenotaph got Ozuma & Joseph, Lupinex got Johnny & Oliver, while Zomb got Max, Kevin, Michael, Tala, Mariah & Spencer.  
In the morning, the remaining people went down to eat breakfast at the very big table. Judy made waffles & Boris squeezed orange juice. Voltaire waddled by in a pink mermaid tail, this was no surprise, he ran by in a new, gay costume every day. Everyone sweat dropped then settled down to eat. "Hey, where's Tala" asked Ian. "Yeah & Max, Michael, Kenny, Mariko (Thank God), Ozuma, Joseph, Johnny (Thank God again), Oliver, Kevin, Mariah & Spencer too" Emily pointed out know-it-allitly. Boris shrugged.  
The captive kids slowly woke up & adjusted their eyes to the new surroundings, a dank dungeon-like place. "Enrique?" asked Oliver. "Where's Dizzy!?!?" asked Kenny. "Toothpaste?" Tala called out. "I NEED TO GET TO THE STRIP JOINT!!!" said Mariah. Mariko went to punch her, but she couldn't, she then noticed she was bound to a chair, & so was everyone else. Johnny was still sawing logs. "Be silenced, because before you is I, the great SANGUINEX!" came a voice "LUPINEX!" "CENOTAPH!" "AAAANNNDDDDD ZOMB!! ^_^" Everyone stayed quiet in exception of Johnny, who was still snoring. Lupinex put tape over his mouth & Kleenex up his nose. Mariko motioned him over & whispered something in his ear. Lupinex nodded & started tickling Johnny's feet with a feather. Johnny started laughing his ass of & squirming all over the place. He opened his eyes & noticed where he was. "Where the hell am I?!?!?" "Welcome-" Said Sanguinex. "-To HELL!!" "Hell is a bad word!"  
  
Me: sorry it was a short chapter, but I'm no good at writing long, please R&R  
  
Johnny: no! me ticklish  
  
Mariko: *tickles him* 


	5. Torture

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Johnny: someone-needs-hyper-pills!  
  
Mariko: oh did you forget yours? ^_^  
  
Chap 5: torture  
  
& So the torture begins, Tala & Mariko were tortured by having to watch the stuffies of their bitbeasts ripped to shreds & no toothpaste. Spencer wasn't really, he watched Barney with Zomb, and Max couldn't. Oliver watched art go down the drain, Mariah couldn't strip for Rei, Kevin couldn't be squirrelly, and Kenny lost Dizzi & his glasses. (Like he could see with them anyway?) Michael had no mirrors to look in, Ozuma & Joseph got their hair cut & Johnny was tickled to death. Everyone in the abbey went along with their lives as usual, except for Rei & Kailee. "We have to find out where they are" Kailee said. "Even if we're better off without most of them" Rei then sniffed the floor like a cat. "I smell blood" he said going out into the hall. "&.Toilet water?" Kailee followed him & picked up something. "Toilet paper." She started. "&.'Let's walk around the Block with Barney video?'" "Who could be so evil?" "I think I know." "NOOOO SHADOW FOX!!!" "TOOTHPASTE!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP!!! HAHAHAHAHA" "I love you, you love me-" "I wanna watch too!" "Nuts.berries.twigs." "I can't see my beautiful self!" "MY HAIR!!!" "NO!!! NOT THE MONA LISA!!" "Must-strip-for-REI!" "DIZZI! I can't see you!" "You never could" replied Dizzi in Cenotaph's arms. "You have no eyes! Hey why's no one laughing?" "HAHAHAHAHAHA" "Other then him? -_-'" Kailee & Rei followed their clues to an old house where they heard screaming, crying & manic laughter. They went down stairs to see the torturing. They stayed in the shadows to devise a plan. Kailee then went over to Lupinex & poked his shoulder, He looked around, no one there. He shrugged. Poke, turn, no one, 12 more times. "ARRRGGGG" Lupinex smashed a near-by table & the other Dark Bladers ran over to find out why. "HAHAHAHAHAHA THEY STOPPED!!!" Johnny laughed from the rack he was chained to. Rei ran over to Mariko & untied her. "Thanks R-" She got cut off by Mariah "REI!!! I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME!!!!" Rei looked at her in disgust. Mariko picked up a chair & slammed it into Mariah's head, knocking her out. Kailee, Rei & Mariko went around & untied everyone. Mariko stayed behind to see if they left anyone behind. She noticed Dizzy on the table & picked her up. "There's some one here." Said Dizzi. "King Kai over here!" Johnny yelled. "How am I King Kai?" Mariko asked. "The antennae" Mariko walked over to the rack & bitch slapped him hard across the face. "OWWWW!!!! T_T" All of a sudden the Dark Bladers appeared, they heard the slap but not the chair or the escape :p. "Johnny & the cricket sitting in a tree" Sanguinex taunted. "P-I-S-S-I-N-G" Zomb finished. "No it's K!!!K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Yelled Cenotaph. "NEVER!!" Johnny & Mariko yelled in unison. "But you love him" said Lupinex pushing Mariko into Johnny, & they landed lips locked. "See?" "I remember my first dates" said Dizzi. "Dranzer, Griffolyon, Salamalyon, Draciel & Wolborg were all good kissers."  
Mariko quickly pulled back & spit on the ground & wiped her mouth off. "Ew!!" They both shrieked The Dark Bladers laughed. "We may not have the others, but we have you.& the neon pink stripper."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Me: so you like? Mariko's gonna kill me for the last part.*runs away*  
  
Johnny: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! COOTIES!!! I MIGHT CATCH HEP B!!! 


	6. Escape

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: wow, the last chapter sucked didn't it?  
  
Johnny in the background: boooo!!!!  
  
Me: -_-;  
  
Chappie 6: Escape  
  
Johnny spat on Lupinex, who clobbered him in the head, making him bite his tongue. "OOOOWWWW" Mariko burped suddenly.Sanguinex fainted. "I had Garlic before I was kid napped." Then she spat on the rack chains making them look as silvery as before it rusted. Lupinex shielded his eyes & shrieked. Mariko kicked over a bucket of water onto Cenotaph making his toilet paper soggy. & Salted Zomb. "Nice job" said Dizzi. "The kiss I mean" "You mention this to anyone & I short circuit you!" Mariko prodded the screen. "A little help?" Johnny asked.  
Rei, Kailee & everyone else were back at the abbey. "What happened?" Judy asked. "Oh nothing.just the Dark Bladers, nothing we can't handle" Explained Rei. Kailee nodded. "Just Mariko, Johnny & Mariah are coming behind us." Rei said looking over his shoulder waiting to see them walking up.  
Mariko & Johnny walked as for away as possible, each on one side of the street. Johnny holding Dizzi this time. "Do you have Minesweeper?" he asked. "No, but I have Free call, Hearts & Solitare" Dizzi replied. Johnny held her over a Dumpster. "Install minesweeper." He said in which Dizzi did right away. "Good." Mariko sweatdropped.  
When they got back no one really seemed to care except Rei & Kailee. "Where's Mariah?" Rei asked. Mariko shrugged & Johnny laughed insanely "Ha I BEAT YOU DIZZI!!" He had a little Domo face on. Dizzi went off-line. "Hey!" Johnny wacked the computer a few times until Kenny took it back.  
In Bitbeast land: Griffolyon soared through the purple-red sky. He observed his surroundings, paradise. He then noticed a lone figure on a cliff overlooking the sea floored with roses. He landed beside her. She was a purple Triceratops (BARNEY!!! Lol) with golden & blue armor. She was holding a rose & muttered to herself. "Stupid kid & his minesweeper." "Long time no see Dizzi." He said. Sitting beside her & ruffling his feathers. "Oh Griffolyon!" Dizzi replied snapping out of her daydream. "Have you escaped the horror laptop?" Griffolyon asked. Dizzi shook her head. "No I just logged off, I didn't know I could come back when I log off" Dizzi replied smiling.  
Dizzi flashed. "Oh, Kenny's trying to log on." She said. "You can't stay longer?" Griffolyon asked, voice saddened. Dizzi shook her head, Griffolyon leaned to kiss her, & as beak touched she disappeared. Griffolyon started crying & the rose fell to the ground.  
Reality: Judy was making dinner & everyone was happy, except for Dizzi who didn't say anything which was surprising. Kenny asked what was wrong, but she didn't answer. Judy handed out the food, which was steak, rice, borscht, & uhhh vegetables. "Must make an invention to get rid of this stuff" Ian said to himself. "Nuts.berries." Kevin said running outside.  
Mariko stood on the balcony out side the room for people with no team. She stared out into the night sky, then was joined by someone. "Rei!" she said Rei stood close by her. "Thanks for saving me back there" she said. "Not like a stuffed animal dying would kill m-no maybe it would, but thanks anyway." "No prob." Said Rei giving the thumbs up. & A hug.  
From in the room, Dizzi was sitting on the table watching through the glass doors. & Started crying. "Griffolyon.." & from a near-by night table, Keaborg arose from her blade. "Forbidden love." She said. "Not quite" Dizzi said. "While I'm logged off, I never knew I could before. Go back I mean. I miss him. I can't just keep logging off." "I have troubles too" Keaborg said. "With High & mighty in the way, Salamalyon's a great guy." "Wouldn't I know it!" "I don't wanna know about your past relationship with him Baby Bop" & she returned to her blade.  
Kailee entered the room & looked out the glass. "Get a room!" "We used to sit under the moonlight together." said Dizzi. "You & who?" Kailee asked. "Griffolyon" "EW!" Dizzi sweatdropped, if possible.  
A lone figure sat in a dark room. He sat on a bed & concentrated hard on the candle in front of him. He sat cross-legged, one foot over the other. Hands folded together with the pointers & middles up. He started humming & the fire on the candle grew to the size of a human hand. The boy concentrated harder, The flame took forms like stars & animals. "Fox" he said. "Phoenix." He out-stretched one finger & reached to touch the flames. He stuck his finger through them, & could feel their warmth licking around it. He wasn't burnt. All of a sudden the door burst open. "Johnny!" Robert yelled. Johnny lost concentration & the fire burnt him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*gasp*H HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Me: dun dun DUNNNNN!!!!!! That seemed to be a fluffy kind of chapter..  
  
Johnny: why me? Why is it always me???!!! 


	7. Control over elements

Life in Balkov Abbey  
  
Me: WEEEEEEEE this is fun! & I'm not dead!  
  
Mariko: oh.really?!  
  
Me: eeep!  
  
Johnny: naha!  
  
Chapter 7: control over elements.  
  
"Johnny!" Robert yelled. Johnny lost concentration & was burnt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*gasp * HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" "What were you doing?" Robert asked. "The sacred art.of controlling your element." Johnny said. "Oh" said Robert. "Show me" Rei left after giving Mariko a kiss. Kailee gave him a weird look when he left & said. "Never". "I thought the same." said Dizzi. "I thought I'd never kiss, but then.Draciel was a good kisser too. He was my first." "That's good for him." Kailee said flopping on her bed. "Hey, how many Saiyans does it take to build a rocket ship?" Dizzi asked. "That was off DBZ & I don't know" Kailee said, bored. "Neither do I!" Dizzi replied. "King Kai told that one" Mariko shut Dizzi's lid at the mention of the North Kai. Johnny got back into the cross-legged position & concentrated on the burning candle. He raised his hands & the flame turned an amethyst colour. Robert stared in awe. "Where'd you learn that trick?" He said raising on eyebrow. (If he has any) Johnny looked to him & the fire returned to normal. "No trick. You could do it too. Your element is wind. Just concentrate." Robert nodded "Riiiggghhhtttt..." He focused hard on the air around him. He twitched a red eye & a small gust of wind extinguished the fire. "Maybe you're right for once McGregor." He said. "Finally beat you in something." Meanwhile Michael was filming Boris' room through a hole in the wall. "Hey, I can't see Mrs. Balkov." Eddy said. "Hey." Michael started. "Hey maybe she's-OW!" eddy yelped in surprise & pain as Judy grabbed him by the ear. "& You are doing what Michael? Eddy?" Michael gulped. "Hee hee hee well." The next morning breakfast was: Pancakes, waffles, cereal, toast. Voltaire ran by in a purple & very revealing bikini (XD EW) "Where are Michael & Eddy?" Steve asked sounding like Ed from 'Ed, Edd & Eddy' "I heard that Judy chewed them out when she caught them taping her & Boris making out." Said Tyson. "I told them to stop, but NOOOOOO" said Emily. "NOOOOOOOO" Mariko mocked. "Uh oh" said Tyson to him self. "I feel a rumbly feeling." Johnny heard this & put his hand on Emily's back & concentrated. Tyson leaned to the right. "What ARE you doing?!" Emily asked trying to shake Johnny off. "Emotional support." "For what?"  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
Emily exploded from the heat & Gas. She was covered in black & Screamed. Judy ran over to her. "What happened Emily?" She asked. "Well I was sorting something out with Mariko, Johnny put his hand on my back. It felt hot, so he must have been holding a lighter. Then Tyson excreted noxious gas into the atmosphere & I'm guessing the heat & gas caused the explosion, by theory." "We'll get you cleaned up" she said. Then turned to Johnny. "Hands & pockets." Johnny stood up & emptied his pockets. All eyes were on him, Judy & Emily. He pulled out a couple wrappers, a bag of chips (remember the size of his pockets.) dice (to chuck at people's heads like Duke Devilen) bottle caps (European beer bottle caps to be exact.) & a single match out of the few he lit the candle with the previous night. Emily grabbed the match. "Here, this match!" "What were you doing with matches?" Judy asked. "Encase of emergency!" "& The beer caps?" Mariko pointed out remembering when she & Johnny went out. (Not on a date. Never!) & Were supposed to be back by 10 PM. Johnny got hammered & didn't come back till 3 AM. "DRINKING?!?!?!" Judy yelled. "I live in Scotland, It's near Ireland, do you expect me not to?" He gave Mariko a death glare before Judy dragged him off. Oliver & Enrique popped out from under the table. "What did we miss?" Enrique asked. Everyone sweatdropped. "Barney!" Spencer yelled. "More like Johnny setting Emily on fire, Tyson farting & an A-bomb explosion" Kai said. "Hey dude" Michael said to Johnny. He was sweeping the kitchen floor. Eddy coughed up a few bubbles. "You know you aren't supposed to eat the dish soap right?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "No, me & Michael had a tea party & dunked little sponges in our soap" Eddy shot back. "You know, you need to rethink your comebacks." "Johnny, you can help Eddy & dry the dishes." Judy said before retreating back to the dining room. Johnny leaned against the counter. "Are you helping or not?" Eddy asked. "When you're done." Johnny replied. "But, wouldn't it be easier if you started now?" "No, I could dry them all at once in 5 seconds." "Prove it." "Oh, this'll be good." Said Michael, leaning on the broom like a cane. Eddy finished the dishes. Johnny concentrated on the dishes, they glowed red with head then stopped. "Shit" Eddy said picking up the dry plate. "What's the deal with that?" "Holy McGumbo!" Michael said in a Muslim accent.  
  
Me: WEEEEE end of chapter! R&R or die.how? I don't know. OH! Mariko will kill you! Yeah that's it.  
  
Johnny: Jack Daniel's is good shit! 


End file.
